


Katie's Travis. No One Else's.

by TheBringerOfLove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Rape, Robbing, Tears, sad cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: When Travis and Katie get robbed and Travis (not Katie) is raped, what happens to their relationship?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Katie's Travis. No One Else's.

Katie couldn't wait. She and Travis were going to a small farmhouse to see puppies they could adapt. He hated the idea for such a long time, but he didn't care now, because Katie was a convincing girlfriend. They were only 18, but she thought they could take care of them. He was grumbling the entire time, but she could see the small smirk on him that she knew meant he couldn't wait either. They were walking because they didn't have a car yet and they were just chatting about random things. 

They were talking about the breed when a man in a black jumpsuit jumped out of a van. He took them into his hands and pushed them into an alley. They tried to scream, but he had covered their mouths and they couldn't make a noise. He propped Katie up on a garbage bin and said a terrifying phrase, "I'm not after you, girlie, so if you just leave me with your boy, I'll spare you." 

Katie punched him and yelled for help. He sighed. Then she felt a syringe enter her and she dropped to the floor instantly. Then he looked at Travis, a hunger in his eyes. Travis tried to back away, fear on his face. 

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"

Then the man pounced. He put Travis in a chokehold and stuffed a towel into his mouth. Travis had nothing but fear in his eyes.

The man roughly ripped off the clothes from Travis. Travis tried to fight, but he was just subdued. "If you try anything, I will stab you. Got it?"

He nodded.

Travis could hear the man undoing his belt and taking off his pants. Then he felt a few fingers probe his entrance, tickling him. He muffled a moan, but the fingers soon entered him. The man gave him no chance to adjust, roughly taking 4 fingers in and out of Travis' hole. He then felt them leave and he moaned, wanting something in him. He got that wish. The man pushed his entire length into him and thrust mercilessly. Travis was pushed into the alley wall and he started to cry. He had never felt so used, so destroyed. 

The man finished quickly. Travis felt the man stuff him with all his fluids. He crumpled to the floor, crying and sobbing. 

But what he didn't realize was that Katie had wakened before he finished. She watched as Travis was destroyed. She watched as he was used and her Travis was ripped from her. She took her phone and texted Percy to come quickly. The man was too caught up in Travis that he didn't notice. 

When the man dressed Travis, who was still sobbing, he turned to Katie and saw that she was still paralyzed. He was pleased. He had gotten away with it. He walked out, smirking, but then he felt strong arms take his shoulders. A large hand covered his mouth. Then he was thrown to the floor. He was ruthlessly kicked and he looked up to see a boy and girl standing over him, holding a gun to his head. 

Katie ran to the boy and hugged him. She was crying. 

"You little -"

The boy cocked the gun. 

He could the sirens. In a hopeful effort, he lunged for the boy, but he was rewarded with a punch straight to the mouth. The girl then kicked him right where it hurt the most. The police were behind them. They took the man. There were no questions. He was stuffed into the back of a police car, and he saw the sobbing boy going into an ambulance. He had blood running from his mouth and he saw stains that he had caused. But the policeman stuffed him in and they were carted away. 

Katie was in the back of the ambulance, holding Travis's hand and crying. 

"I'm so sorry if I just had not"

She never finished, sobbing more into Travis. 

She waited in the ER until a doctor came out. She rushed to him. "How is he?"

"He had severe internal bleeding and he had extreme scarring to the face. We had to perform surgery."

Katie held her head in her hands. "How will we afford this?"

"Chiron told me about you though," the doctor said, with a smirk, "so I believe it is going to be on the house - well, the Gods will pay."

Katie gave a weak smile. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and led her to a room. She saw Travis, huddled in a mound of blankets. 

"Trav? Are you there?"

He turned to her, as the doctor left the room. He had tears in his eyes, and bandages covering his eye. He looked so...broken. She had never seen him like this. Defeated. Weak. She ran over to him. He motioned for her to join him. When she did, he cried into her neck, sobbing. He was releasing the cries he had while the man had brutally taken his childhood. Her heart was ripped out as she heard Travis sob and cry. She comforted him until he fell asleep. She snuggled him, muttering, "You're mine, Travis. Don't ever forget it. I will never lose you."

Travis's frown turned into a weak smile before he snuggled deeper into Katie and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit heavy and somber, but I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review!


End file.
